A Different Path
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: What would have happened if Joey went to someone else for comfort after her breakup with Jack?


As you can see I tried a new style of writing and updated some stuff.

This story takes place after the "To be or not to be... That is the question'' episodes. Some things are different. All of you who liked Pacey and Andie, I'm sorry to say that they won't be together in this. Pacey's dad is actually cool and has a good father/son relationship with him. Jen never tried to win Dawson back and her and Joey became good friends. Andie doesn't go crazy. I hope you like it. Flashbacks and thoughts should be in italics but in the last fic I wrote they weren't so I'm sorry if the italics don't work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawson's Creek. If I did Promicide wouldn't have happened.

Joey Potter was walking around one night deep in thought. Her boyfriend Jack had just told her he was gay. She ended up in front of exboyfriend/best friend Dawson Leery's house. The two had tried dating but it ruined their friendship. After they had broken up, she moved onto Jack Mcphee until he came out. Gazing at the ladder, she remembered when she was always welcomed here to talk to him about her problems. She looked up at the window and noticed the light still on. Looking at her watch, she saw the time was after midnight. She knew he never really stood up this late.

"_It's like he is waiting for me so he can tell me that it was a mistake leaving him''_ she thought to herself. Joey stood at the base of the ladder, debating weither or not to go up.

Pacey Witter sat at his kitchen table in misary, going over the nights events in his head.

_Pacey stood on a dock over looking the ocean. He had gotten suspened for sticking up for his friend and he and Andie had had a fight about it. Speaking of Andie he saw her walking up the dock and walked over to her. _

_"Andie !'' he started_

_but she cut him off. _

_"No Pacey, I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with you. I just can't be the one you save and I think that the only reason that you're still with me is because of my strange family.'' _

_''Andie you know that's not true. What is this really about?'' he asked._

_"Pacey please just let it be''. she cried. _

_"I know you're lying to me what is this really about?'' he asked her yet again. _

_"I don't want you to hate us." she told him. _

_''Us?'', Pacey asked, ''What us?'' _

_''After everything that had happened today, I really needed a friend. You and I were fighting, Joey and Jack were going through their own drama and I barely know Jen, I saw Dawson at the video store and he invited me to watch movies with him. In his room I just started to cry and he held he and consoled me.'' Andie said crying._

_''What happened?" asked Pacey, already dreading the answer. _

_''I kissed him and we got a little carried away.'' she said quietly. _

_''You slept with him?'' whispered Pacey, fighting back tears and anger. _

_''I'm so sorry Pacey but'' he cut her off. '_

_'You want to be with him?'' he asked her. Andie nodded her head while tears poured down her face. _

_" Fine, have a nice life with him.'' _

_Pacey told her and he walked away leaving Andie on the dock with silent tears streaming down her face, identical to the ones streaming down his._

The door opened and John Witter stepped inside.

''Pacey. What are you doing still up. It's got to be past midnight.'' he said.

''It is but I couldn't sleep.'' he told his father. ''

What happened?''

''You know about the spitting incident right?'' he asked him.

''Of course and I couldn't be prouder of you. You stood up for your friend son and gave that teacher what was coming to him." his father told him.

''Thanks pop. I just wish everyone else had been more supportive. Anide and I had a huge fight because of it and when I went to try to talk to her she broke up with me. It seems that her and Dawson had a _very_ nice movie night in his room if you catch my drift.'' Pacey said.

His father was quick to catch on. ''I'm so sorry Pace.'' he said.

"Thanks pop.'' Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be this late at night?'' wondered John while Pacey opened that door. He got a glance at a very upset Joey Potter before she fell into his arms crying.

''Jo, whats wrong?'' asked a very shocked Pacey.

She looked up at him long enough to say ''Jack said he was gay.''

before throwing herself back into his arms. Pacey took Joey into the living room and layed them on the couch while she cried into his shoulder. His father put a blanket over them and Pacey nodded his thanks. His father walked upstairs to bed. Pacey held and comforted Joey the best he could until she fell asleep. He kissed the top of her head and whispered

''Sweet dreams Jo.'' before drifting off himself.

Joey woke up the next morning feeling safe and warm. She felt arms around her and looked up at Pacey's sleeping form and the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. Pacey opened his eyes and looked down at Joey.

''Morning Potter how did you sleep?'' he asked her.

''Pretty good thanks for letting me stay here.''

''No sweat just tell me something. Why did you come here and not go to Dawson's?'' he asked her.

Joey sat up and Pacey mimicked her actions. They walked into the kitchen and Pacey poured her a glass of orange juice.

''I went to his house and looked up at his window and saw the light on. I figured that he was waiting for me to go up there so he could remind me that Jack was a mistake.''

''That's not why he was still up Jo.'' he told her.

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

"Well you're not the only one who broke up with a Mcphee last night. It seems that Andie and Dawson decided to be more then just friends.'' he told her quietly.

''Wow. I'm sorry to hear that Pace.'' she said.

''Yeah well I guess if she's happy, I'm happy for her.''

He poured himself some orange juice and they sat there in comfortable silence drinking and thinking.

''Well I should get going. Bessie is probably worried sick about me.'' said Joey.

''Alright I'll see you later in school.'' said Pacey.

She left and a couple minutes later John Witter came downstairs.

''Did Joey leave already?'' he asked.

''Yeah she wanted to get home and tell Bessie where she was so she wouldn't be worried.''

''Why was she here?'' asked John.

''The rumors surrounding Jack were in fact true so she came here for comfort. Well not to cut this conversation short but I got to get to school. I'll see you later pop.''

Pacey arrived at school and spotted Jen talking with Joey. He was headed over to them when something caught his eye and made him stop.

''I'm sorry to hear about you and Jack.'' Jen told her friend.

Ever since Joey and Dawson had broken up, Jen and Joey had started to become really good friends. Jen spotted Pacey.

''Hey there's Pacey. What's up with him?'' she said.

Joey looked over at Pacey and saw him standing there looking at something in front of the school. Both girls looked over there and saw Dawson and Andie in a very close embrace. While Jen was looking at them, Joey turned to look at Pacey.

_''I hope he's going to be ok.'' _she thought.

''Ok when did that happen?'' asked Jen pointing at Dawson and Andie.

''Well all Pacey told me was that last night Andie and Dawson decided to be more then just friends. He told her to have a nice life with him, but seeing it already has to be killing him.'' said Joey, her heart breaking for her friend.

''When did he tell you this?'' asked Jen.

''I went to his house for comfort and ended up falling asleep.'' Joey told her.

Pacey walked over to them and smilied at the two girls.

''Hey Potter, Lindley.'' he said.

''Hey Pacey. How are you doing?'' asked Joey.

He started to answer when a voice behind them spoke.

''Pacey, can we talk to you?''

He turned around and there was Andie, Dawson not far behind. Joey answered for him.

''No you can't talk to him! You already hurt him enough and Dawson I thought you were his _best_ friend. How could you do this to him!''

She glared at both of them, daring them to say anything. Pacey glanced over at her, amused.

''Thank you for defending my honor and everything there Jo, but I want to hear what they have to say.'' he said.

''Fine.'' said Joey picking up her backpack, Jen following suit.

Joey headed to the doors not even looking at Dawson. Jen followed her. Pacey turned to Andie and Dawson nodding at them to speak.

''Ok, first of all we just want to say that we never meant to hurt you Pacey.'' Andie told him.

''Yeah, I mean your my best friend man and I'd hate to see us drift apart over this.'' Dawson said.

''Well how would you feel if your best friend started dating your girlfriend. She broke up with me to be with you.'' said Pacey.

''Dawson could you excuse us for a sec.'' Andie told him.

He nodded and walked away.

''Pacey you are an incredible man and I did love you, but I need Dawson right now. I mean with you it was new and exciting and wonderful but with Dawson's it nice and sweet and perfect. I'm so sorry for hurting you Pacey but please you've got to forgive us.'' she pleaded with him.

''Are you happy?'' he asked her. She nodded her head.

''Then I'll be happy for you.'' he told her. She smilied and hugged him briefly. He returned it.

''Can you tell Dawson that we will be friends one day but I just need him to leave me alone for a while.'' he said.

''Yeah sure.'' Andie told him. He watched as she walked over to Dawson and he leaned down to kiss her.

_''As long as she's happy.'' _he thought.

Pacey walked into the lunch room and spotted Joey waving him over to her table.

''Hey Potter.'' he said setting his lunch tray down and sitting next to her.

''What did Andie and Dawson want?'' she asked him, stealing a fry off his tray.

''To make sure I knew that they didn't mean to hurt me. Andie wants us to be friends and Dawson doesn't want our friendship to end over this.'' he told her.

''What did you say?'' Joey asked.

''I said I'll try. Now I'll meet you after school to plan Dawson's birthday party.''

''After everything that happened you still want to help with the party?'' asked Joey amazed.

''Well yeah. Every year you and I plan this party and face it Jo, without my wonderful planning skills it wouldn't be a good party.'' he said.

''You really are a good friend.'' she told him. He smilied at her and they continued to eat lunch in silence.

Pacey walked into the Ice House resturaunt to see Joey and Jack avoiding each other awkwardly. He sighed. Walking over to Joey he took her arms, ignoring her protest and then grabbed Jack's arm as well. He led them to the storage closet and shoved them in, locking the door in the process.

''Pacey! What the hell are you doing. Let us out!.'' Joey screamed at him.

''Now, now kiddies play nice. We don't need this awkward thing around so until you guys agree to be friends again I'm not letting you out.'' said Pacey.

Jack started to laugh but stopped after reciving a death glance from Joey.

''He's not letting us out is he?'' asked Jack.

''Not until we stop being awkward around each other.'' Joey replied.

''Well then, friends?'' asked Jack sticking his hand out for her to shake.

''Friends.'' said Joey ignoring the hand and reaching up to hug him.

They broke apart and Joey said

''Alright Pacey, we're friends. Now let us out!'' Pacey opened the door and smilied at them. ''Way to play nice.'' he said.

Joey walked out and hit him on the arm.

''Ouch, jeez I was just trying to help.'' said Pacey, rubbing his arm.

''Whatever.'' said Joey. ''Come on my shifts over. Let's head to my place to plan the party.'' Joey told Pacey. They left the Ice House and headed to Joey's house.

''So you're really ok with them together?'' asked Joey.

Her and Pacey had planned everything for the party and were now just sitting on the couch talking.

''Yeah. I'm mean it really did hurt but I just want her to be happy.'' said Pacey.

''Even if it's with your best friend?'' asked Joey.

''Yes, can we drop it now?'' asked Pacey.

''Sure, let's watch T.V.'' said Joey.

She was flipping through channels when Pacey told her to stop.

''This is the best scary movie ever man.''( I couldn't think of a good scary movie so whatever you want it to be it is) said Pacey.

''Whatever.'' said Joey.

As they began to watch Joey was getting more and more scared. Finally when the monster popped onto the screen, she couldn't take it. She buried her face into Pacey's shoulder and felt his arms come around her for comfort. Pacey reached for the remote and turned off the T.V.

''Are you ok Jo?'' he asked gently.

She looked up at him and noticed for the first time how blue and gentle his eyes were. She was speechless.

''Jo?'' he asked. Joey snapped out her trance. ''Um yeah thanks.'' she said shyly.

''No sweat.'' he whispered. Neither really knew what happened next. One minute they were sitting on the couch looking into each others eyes, the next they were edging closer together. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. They closed their eyes awaiting the feeling when their lips would touch. Their faces were inches away from each other when Bessie chose that moment to walk in.

''Hi you guys.'' she said. Joey and Pacey jumped off the couch.

''Um hi Bess.'' said Joey.

''You staying for dinner Pacey?'' asked Bessie.

''Um no I'm gonna go now. See you guys later.'' he said, practically running to the door.

When he left Bessie turned to Joey. ''What was that all about?'' she asked.

''I don't know but I'm not really that hungry Bessie I'll be in my room.'' She headed to the room and closed the door. Sinking down onto the bed she wondered what had just happened, Pacey wondering the same thing.

The phone rang at the Lindley/Ryan house and Jen answered it.

''Hello?'' she asked.

''Jen it that you?'' asked Joey.

''Yes it is. What's up Jo?'' Jen asked.

''Well um see me and Pacey were watching T.V. and I got a little spooked from the scary movie and well we um.'' she paused.

''You what Joey?'' asked Jen

''We almost kissed!'' said Joey.

''No way!'' exclaimed Jen.

''Yes and I have no idea what to do now.'' said Joey.

''Did you want to kiss him or was it one of those moments that just happens?'' asked Jen.

''I wanted to kiss him.'' ,said Joey, ''But I mean he just broke up with Andie and I just broke up with Jack. We're both on rebound that's all it was right?''

''I don't know Joey. Is that what you think?'' asked Jen.

''Yes. I gotta go now. I'll see you at Dawson's party tomorrow night. Bye.'' said Joey.

''Bye Jo.'' said Jen. Jen hung up the phone and called her best friend other then Joey.

''Hello?'' asked Jack picking up the phone.

''Hey Jackers. I have news for you.''

''What?'' he asked.

''Joey and Pacey almost kissed.'' said Jen.

''Really?'' asked Jack.

''Yep and I know Joey is in denial so Pacey probably is too.''

''So what do we do?'' he asked.

''Try and help them get together.'' said Jen.

Everyone was at Dawson Leery's house for his party waiting for him and his girlfriend to get to the house. Jen and Jack tried all night to get Joey and Pacey to talk about what had happened but neither knew that it had already been discussed.

_Joey walked into the Leery kitchen and saw Pacey sitting at the table. _

_''Hey.'' she said. _

_''Hi.'' he said. _

_''Pacey about what almost happened yesterday, I'm glad we were stopped because well I'm still on rebound from Jack and your still on rebound from Andie. Right?'' she asked him. _

_''Right. So we're friends?'' he asked holding out his hand. _

_''Friends.'' she said shaking his hand, both hanging on a second longer then nesescery. _

_They walked out of the kitchen to hang up decorations, neither thinking that the almost kiss was a mistake._

Joey was getting very bored. Mrs. Leery walked over to her.

''Hi Joey.''

''Hi Mrs. Leery how are you?'' asked Joey.

''I'm fine. I'm really glad you and Pacey planned this party. It really means a lot for Dawson to have his best friends back.'' said Mrs. Leery.

''Yes well be excuse me Mrs. Leery, I have something to check on.'' said Joey.

She decided if she wanted priviousy the best place would be Dawson' bedroom. She walked into the room surpirsed to find Pacey there.

''Hey.'' she said.

''Hey.'' he said standing in front of the window looking outside.

''Remember when we were kids and we would always wish on the first snowfall.'' said Joey, walking over to stand next to him.

''You and Dawson would always do that I stopped when I was twelve.'' he said, turning to face her.

''Why?'' she asked, turning to face him.

''Because my wish never came true.'' he whispered.

She glanced out the window, a smile lighting her features. ''Well it's snowing now. Make a wish.'' she told him.

''I will if you will.'' he told her.

Joey closed her eyes and made a wish. Opening her eyes she was happy to see his eyes closed as well. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

''Well did it come true?'' she asked him.

Pacey leaned down and kissed her quickly pulling away. Joey looked at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. They broke apart staring at each other speechless. Just when Joey was about to speak someone downstairs shouted that Dawson had arrived. They both left the room wondering why their hearts were beating a little bit faster. Dawson had shown up drunk so the party was cancled. Joey and Pacey walked to their respective homes in deep thought.

_How did that happen I mean one minute I'm talking to Pacey about our childhood and the next, I'm kissing him! I mean this is Pacey Witter arch-enemy number one. The one boy who gets under my skin. It's just ever since that night when he comforted me, my feelings for him changed. No it can't be. I mean Pacey is annoying, arrogent, stupid, sweet, cute, witty, smart, and urgh what am I thinking. Pacey cute? NEVER! I mean just because of those beautiful blue eyes and that charming smile I should think he's cute? Oh who am I kidding I'm falling for Pacey Witter. I just can't let him know that._

_I can't believe that just happened. I mean I always wanted it to happen. When we were twelve our class had to be in a musicale. Boys had to wear suits and girls had to wear dresses. Dawson and I had teased Joey mercilessy about it for weeks. When she walked into that gym and I saw her in the blue dress with her hair in a neat little bun, I felt my stomach flip-flop. I realized how beautiful she was really was and I wanted nothing more then to kiss her right there on the spot. Joey was my first crush and when she asked me if my wish came true I had to find out. So I kissed her and to my surprise she kissed me back. Of course she'll probably call it a hormonal glitch. All I know is that I'm falling for one Josphine Potter. I just can't let her know that._

The kiss was never talked about. Both Joey and Pacey reached a silent understanding that they wouldn't dicuss it ever again. Finally the Capeside Festivil had begun. There were booths everywhere. Joey had set up a little art booth with Jack's help so she could hopefully sell some paintings. Dawson and Andie spent the day together going to the films booth and going to a psychic booth. Jen spent the day helping Grams at the Arts and Crafts booth. Pacey had to be McScruffy the Crime Dog for all the little kids. Finally his torture ended so Pacey headed over to Joey's booth to hopefully watch her sell a painting. He saw Dawson and Andie there already and then he saw Joey talking to a lady.

''You really like the painting miss?'' asked Joey hopefully.

The women looked at her and smilied. This young lady reminded her so much of herself at that age. ''It's absoultly beautiful. I want to buy it.'' she handed Joey the money, took the painting and left.

Joey stood there speechless.

''Joey?'' asked Pacey.

''She gave me $200 for the painting.'' Joey whispered.

Then she jumped into Pacey's arms and he twirled them around. Setting her down he smilied at her and she smilied back. They were lost in the gaze for a moment, blushing as they broke it.

Dawson and Andie watched the two interact curiously. ''What's up with those two?'' asked Dawson.

''Don't you see. They like each other.'' Jen said coming up from behind them, Jack in tow.

''Pacey and Joey?'' Dawson wondered in amazement.

''Looks like it.'' said Andie.

Jen and Jack decided to head to where the giant pretzils where being sold. Andie and Dawson followed them.

''So are you ok with that?'' Andie asked him.

''It's just weird. I mean they always fought and now they might even like each other. But other then that why would I worry I've got the best girlfriend ever.'' Dawson told her.

''I love you Dawson.'' she said.

''I love you too Andie.'' he said.

''So now that you've sold your first painting, what are you going to do now?'' Pacey asked Joey as they walked around the fair.

They had closed up Joey's booth after she had sold a few more paintings.

''I want my fortune read.'' she said dragging him into the tent.

The lady told Joey's fortune first.

''You my dear will have a mysterious man enter your life and your close to finding your true love.'' she said.

Now it was Pacey's turn.

''You have much greatness in your future and you too will find your true love soon.'' she told him.

They paid and left, deciding to head to Joey's house.

''So you will have a mysterious man in your life.'' said Pacey trying to get rid of the jealous feelings coursing through him.

''Yeah and you will have a lot of greatness in your future.'' she told him proudly.

For some reason neither wanted to talk about the true love statements. They arrived on her lawn and were about to head inside when they spotted someone stadning on the porch. Pacey put arms in front of Joey protectivly.

''Who's there?'' he called.

The person turned around and he heard Joey whisper ''Dad.''

She stood there shocked until Pacey gently nudged her forward. That was all it took. She ran to her father and hugged him.

''Hello Joey.'' he said. Pacey left as to not intrude on their special moment anymore.

Joey couldn't believe her dad was back. It was nice having the whole family. Mike Potter told Bessie and Joey that the Ice House was catering a wedding. Joey asked all her friends to help out hoping to show Capeside that her dad was a changed man and could cater a wedding beautifully. BIG MISTAKE! Dawson and Andie accidently recked the cake and even worse the bride disapeared leaving Jack and Jen to find her. Joey was in the kitchen trying to help when Pacey came in.

''Hey Potter, what's wrong?'' he asked.

''Wrong, what's wrong is that we wern't ready for this. My dad spent is last few years in Capeside bringing us into the spotlight. Did we really have to do this wedding now! The cake is destroyed, the bride missing. Once again we will be the gossip for this small town thanks to him.'' yelled Joey.

She saw Pacey's worried look and glanced behind her to see her father walk out of the kitchen. Joey couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry and ran out of the kitchen.

Joey sat on the floor next to the serving table hoping no one would see her. She watched Dawson and Andie dancing and Jack and Jen too. Right now she needed Pacey. As if on cue he appeared.

''Hey Jo.'' he said softly sitting down beside her.

''I can't believe I said all those things.'' she told him.

''Did you mean them?'' he asked her. ''Yes.'' said Joey.

''Joey don't feel bad. Your father hurt you guys very much, and although you forgave him, it's going to take a while to get used to him being around. Forget the small minders of this town. Just tell them to shove it just like before. You never know, a better story might come along better then you think.'' he told her.

She looked up at him and smilied. ''You having an affair with another teacher?'' she asked.

He chuckled softly ''No, and don't worry about your dad. He'll be ok.'' he said.

''How can you be sure?'' she asked. Pacey nodded his head to the door and Joey looked up and saw her father dressed in a suit. ''Why don't you go find out?'' asked Pacey.

He stood up and gave Joey his hand. She smilied at him and headed over to her father.

''May I have this dance, Joey?'' he asked her.

Joey nodded and they began to dance.

''I'm sorry about everything I said dad. I didn't mean it like that. I"m glad you're back, I missed you.'' she said.

''I missed you too Jo.'' her dad told her.

Pretty soon Mike felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Pacey.

''How may I help you Pacey?'' he asked.

''May I cut in?'' asked Pacey.

Mike glanced down at his daughter and saw her eyes light up at the sight of the young man.

''Of course.'' He let Pacey cut in and headed over to where Bessie stood. ''When did that happen?'' he asked, pointing to Pacey and Joey.

''When she broke up with her boyfriend, Pacey was there for her and well she won't admit it but I believe she is falling for the Witter boy.'' Bessie told him.

Mike smilied sadly. About a year ago, he had told Joey that Dawson loved her. Looking over at the boy whom he always thought of as a son, he sighed. They weren't together anymore, he had another girlfriend. He watched as Pacey danced with his daughter, their foreheads touching as they gazed into each other's eyes. This was it he thought. This was love. His little girl was all grown up. Now all she had to do was realize it.

Abby Morgan was dead. That's all anyone could talk about. Apparently while the wedding had taken place she snuck in, grabbed a bottle of champaine, got drunk, fell off a dock and drowned. Jen, out of respect for Abby and the little friendship they had, attended the funeral. The others grudingly came as well. During the service Joey tried not to cry, but all it could remind her of was her mother's death. Finally, when she couldn't hold it in anymore, tears began to stream silently down her face. She tried to be quiet and thankfully no one heard her. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Joey looked over at Pacey who was holding up a pack of tissues. She didn't know how he knew she was crying but she was thankful he did. After the service everyone headed home.

"Hey Pace, can we go somewhere?'' asked Joey.

''Sure Jo.'' he told her.

He knew were they were going so he stopped and got Joey flowers to bring. The two came upon a grave. Joey walked up to it, her hand never leaving Pacey's.

''Hi mom. I haven't been here in a while. Bessie had a baby. His name is Alexander and he sure is a handful. She is doing a wonderful job rasing us. Dad came home. He wants a second chance and we're giving it to him. Pacey and I have become real good friends. If it wern't for him them I probably couldn't have come here. I love you mom and I promise to visit more often.''

She put the flowers on the grave Pacey wrapped her into a big embrace while she cried on his shoulder. Looking up into his soft blue eyes, Joey finally let her self admit that she loved him.

The Ice House was being renovated which really held no concern to Joey's friends. They could still eat there when they pleased. Joey and Pacey were growing closer and Dawson, Andie, Jen, and Jack all had a poll going to see who would admit feelings first. Pacey and Dawson were becoming friends again much to Andie's delight. Dawson was filming a movie about Joey's dad with Pacey's help. He was walking into the Ice House, Pacey not far behind. When he opened the door to the backroom, both boys had to stiffle a gasp. There was Mike selling drugs to some guy. They ran out of there as fast as they could.

''Should we tell Joey?'' asked Dawson.

''No, this might be the only time or maybe it's a mistake.'' Pacey told him.

Both agreed not to say anything unless they saw anything else. One night the whole gang were studying in the Ice House when Pacey's dad came in.

''What are you doing here pop?'' asked Pacey.

''Nothing son. Joey where's your dad?'' asked John.

Pacey and Dawson exchanged glances.

''In the back.'' Joey told him. He went to find him and she turned to Pacey. ''What is your dad doing here Pacey?''

''I don't know Jo.'' he told her.

A few minutes later John left and Mike disapeared into the back room. Pacey ran out after his dad.

''What's going on pop?'' he asked.

''Don't worry about it son.'' his father told him.

Just when he was about to argue Pacey smelled smoke. He looked up and saw the Ice House on fire. He yelled to his dad and ran into the Ice House, having to make sure Joey would be safe. Meanwhile the kids smelt it too. Jack ushered Jen and Andie outside while Dawson went after Joey who went after her father. Pacey ran in followed by his father.

''Get her out of here Dawson!'' Pacey yelled to him.

Dawson had to pick Joey up and run. Pacey and his dad headed to the back room and saw Mike inside the office. Pacey threw the fire exstingwisher into the window and used his jacket to clear away the glass. Joey, Dawson, Andie, Jen and Jack all stood outside waiting for them to come out. Finally Joey spotted them and ran to her father, Bessie, who had been called, not far behind. John hugged his son, thanking God he wasn't hurt. Joey left the family group hug and embraced Pacey.

''Thank you.'' she whispered into his ear. Pacey just held her closer looking over at Dawson both knowing what they had to do.

Joey was sitting on her dock when she heard footsteps behind her. Glancing up she saw Pacey heading towards her.

''What's up?'' she asked him.

''I have something to tell you Joey.'' Pacey said.

''What is it?'' she asked.

''I saw your father selling drugs Jo.'' Pacey told her.

''Your lying.'' Joey said. ''Jo, I'm telling the truth here.'' Pacey said.

''No your not. Just stay away from me Pacey. Your trying to ruin the best thing that has happened to me! Just leave me alone!'' she screamed at him, running into the house. The next morning, Joey walked to the kitchen, stopping as she heard her dad taking.

''You could have killed my family last night!'' he screamed into the phone. ''I'll have your stash later just give me some time. Bye.''

Joey couldn't believe it. Pacey was right. She had treated him horribly. After telling Bessie what she had heard, Joey knew what she had to do. She went to Officer Witter to tell him what she heard. Joey agreed to wear a wire to get more information from her dad.

Joey walked into the house and went over to her father.

''Are you selling drugs again dad?'' she asked him.

Mike broke down. ''Yes I am Joey. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry.'' '

'Why dad?'' she asked.

''I dont know.'' Mike told her. ''I'm sorry too dad.'' Joey lifted up her shirt to show the wire taped to her stomach.

''I love you Joey, but I guess I can't prove it now can I?'' he asked her

''You can try.'' Joey said.

Mike nodded and headed outside to where the cops were waiting for him. Bessie went right back inside, she couldn't even look at him. Mike glanced at Joey and saw her gaze pointed toward the docks. A small smile graced her features as she looked at Pacey. At least he could do one thing right

''Joey tell him how you feel. He deserves to know you love him.'' he walking to where Officer Witter was waiting. Joey walked over to where Pacey stood.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked him.

''Making sure you were ok.'' he told her.

Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed passionatly. They broke apart breathless.

''I love you Pace.'' Joey whispered.

''I love you too Jo.'' he whispered back.

''Im so so sorry about...''' he cut her off with a kiss.

''Don't worry.'' he told her after breaking apart. Joey smilied up at him and he smilied back. John Witter and Mike Potter watched as their children grew up right before thier eyes. Mike was put in the car and driven off, determined to change his life so he could be apart of Joey's.

''I won!'' the two lovebirds heard Jack yell. They turned around to see Jen, Andie and Dawson handing him money.

''You guys had a bet on us!'' Joey exclaimed.

''Yeah we did and I won!'' Jack yelled.

Pacey leaned down and kissed his girlfriend while he friends whooped and cheered.

''I guess the lady was right. I did find my true love after all.'' Joey said gazing up at him.

''So did I.'' Pacey said

_''No matter what happens it's good to know I have friends like these.''_ Joey thought as they joined their friends ready for the summer of a lifetime. _''And I glad I have my true love as well.''_ she thought kissing Pacey while their friends groaned playfully.

**THE END**

did you like it, hate it well let me know! please review.


End file.
